It's Just Pretend, Right?
by mocasoul
Summary: Pretending leads to...well, you know. ONESHOT. John/Todd


**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

John looked over his shoulder as he entered the dark alley, gun in hand, as he checked the area. He could have sworn he saw his target duck into the alley. He was on hot pursuit of a notorious drug dealer who was known for selling his product to the gay population of Llanview. Cole had helped him capture the small-time dealers in the school, but it was Oliver Fish who alerted him of this particular dealer one night when he was there with Kyle. He had wished he had more solid evidence than that, but he didn't mind bending the rules on a hunch. He was never really by-the-book anyway.

He walked deeper into the alley trying to focus and not get distracted by the loud thump of techno music coming from the club. He was about to return his gun to the holster and head back out of the alley when he heard an extra pair of foot steps behind him. He paused, finger on the trigger, as he heard the footsteps continue to walk behind him.

"Freeze!" he yelled as he turned around and pointed the gun at the person.

"Whoa..." said Todd Manning as he held his hands up and John dropped the gun lower and rolled his eyes. "Your finger's a little itchy on that trigger there. Relax, cowboy...it's just me."

"And that's supposed to put my mind at ease? What the hell are you doing here and what do you want?" John said as he still looked around the alley. He really wasn't in the mood nor did he have time for a verbal sparring match with Todd.

"I came here to ask you the same question. So, did I bust you in the act of being a dirty cop or is this another one of your stupid undercover gigs?"

"Manning...I can't do this with you right now. I'm trailing someone and...." John said but was interrupted by the sound of people leaving the back entrance. He panicked and had to think quick and did the only thing that was logical to do...he pushed Todd against the cold, brick wall and kissed him.

"What the fuck?!" Todd said as he pulled away looking confused and angry as John McBain had him pinned against the wall.

"Target at two o'clock...Play along." John said trying to mask his words with a seductive tone as he started to kiss Todd again. He did something he never thought he would do...he slipped his tongue into Todd's mouth and searched every crevices of his warm mouth with as much passion and lust as if he was kissing Blair. That should be convincing enough that they were a two gay men sharing a very special moment in the alley. He felt Todd thread his fingers into his long, dark locks and he wondered how far would they have to go to convince the person.

Todd arched his back and pressed his hips into John causing him to moan at the friction of their cocks rubbing together through their pants. John almost froze when he realized that Todd Manning made him moan. The thought of it made him shiver because, a while back, he had an erotic dream about Todd. He could feel Todd smirking in the kiss and John was wondering what was so funny.

Suddenly, Todd bucked his hips forward pressing against John even harder forcing him to realize that he had a hard-on. John almost turned a ghostly shade of white...Todd Manning turned him on. No, he thought. He couldn't be attracted to Todd. He was straight and so was Todd. He hated Todd...Todd hated him. He pulled away panting as he stared at Todd trying to figure out why he was still holding Todd in place and why he wanted to kiss him again.

"John..." Todd breathed out and he realized that Todd was staring at him with lust in his eyes. John didn't know if he, himself, was wearing that same look, but he knew he could feel the gravitation force pulling them back together.

Suddenly, John launched forward and claimed Todd's luscious lips in a searing kiss and he, openly, moaned out when he felt Todd grind his hips against his. Their tongues battled for dominance, but neither were willing to submit. John couldn't believe that Todd was into it as much as he was. Surely, the target had been gone for more than a minute. He doubted that they had an audience to perform for. So, why was Todd still kissing him with as much vigor and passion he would kiss a woman, John thought.

"Wait, wait, wait..." John said as he pulled back from the kiss, but he noticed that his body was still pressed against Todd's. The night was cold, but John felt as if he was in the middle of a Louisiana swamp in the middle of July. He noticed that Todd was staring at him to say something more, but he didn't have anything to say. There wasn't an explanation as to why they were both aroused, trembling with desire, and wanting more. John, desperately, wanted to come up with a reason. He couldn't, and shouldn't, want Todd Manning sexually. The man was his sworn enemy, yet...that didn't stop him from being such a great kisser.

"McBain?!" Todd called out to get his attention again, but John just pressed himself against Todd even more causing a moan to rip from his throat. All sanity and logic flew out the window as they frantically undid their pants. Shaky, unfocused hands made their way into bands of underwear as, simultaneous, moans could be heard from both men as the hands came in contact with hardened flesh.

"Fuck..." John panted out as he felt Todd's tongue danced along the rough stubble of his jawline as he enclosed his fist tighter around John's cock as he pumped the organ. John copied the motion which drew a delicious groan from the blonde haired man.

Gripping Todd's shoulder for leverage, John felt himself closer to an explosive orgasm. His breath was reduced to quick shallow pants and moans as thoughts of logic and reason hovered above him in a cloud mocking him and his actions.

"So close, John..." Todd panted out as the pace of both of their hands sped up and he started bucking his hips forward into John's hand. John felt the familiar tightening in his stomach...that twisted up ball begging to be unraveled. Todd started stroking John even faster evoking as strangled, hoarse cry from the long haired man and he soon followed. Their foreheads touched as they leaned into each other panting trying to come down from their ecstasy.

After a minute or two of heavy breathing, they, slowly, retrieved their hands. They stared, with exhausted spent eyes, at each other wearing the exact same look and thinking the same thought..._Did we really just do that?_ They didn't speak a word to each other as they stared. It would only complicate things and take away from the last few moments of bliss before they had to face reality. The reality that they hated each other, that they were enemies, that they loved women...

Slowly, they separated and John avoided looking at Todd's face, mainly his tempting lips. Todd zipped up his jeans and started to move towards walking out of the alley. John turned his back then heard the sound of retreating footsteps. He leaned against the brick wall running a shaky hand through his hair trying to forget about what had just happened.


End file.
